Actuator arrays such as flat loudspeakers are known in the art and are described, for example, in the above-referenced co-pending applications.
The disclosures of all publications and patent documents mentioned in the specification, and of the publications and patent documents cited therein directly or indirectly, are hereby incorporated by reference.